Never Let Go
by IchigoKulric
Summary: Gen X Yoshimori: Angst. This is after Gen's death and Yoshimori has a break down. The only way for him to fill the hole in his heart is to think of Gen, even if it's something he would've never done before.   One shot- RATED MA   YAOI. DETAILED.


"GEN!" The cry nearly broke the triple kekkai surrounding the legitimate heir to Karasumori. The boy wept with all his might, finally breaking down after the first week. Gen's death had left him heartbroken and crushed. He screamed his lost friend's name again, tears falling from his eyes like rivers. He clutched his heart, the pain too unbearable for him to handle right now.

All clear in his mind: Kaguro stabbed his twin blades through Gen, and then slashing them out. And as Gen had fallen from the sky, Yoshimori didn't want to believe it. His friend had landed on the kekkai, but it was too late. He had cried then as he had cried now; bawling his eyes out. He wasn't even sure if Gen had even known that he- that he…

Yoshimori wailed again, his heart breaking again and again. It never healed from before. It never would heal. He was broken. Broken like his friend was his whole life. And perhaps Gen never did heal as well. That made the pain worse. To think Gen didn't heal when he had Yoshimori and Tokine for friends. But Yoshimori just wasn't sure. And he would never know how Gen thought of him.

He laid down. His face a total wet mess. His eyes were sore and tired, but his heart was racing so fast he couldn't sleep. He knew he couldn't sleep. He hadn't since that night. All he could do was duck under the covers… and think about Gen.

Pure shame and humiliation filled him each time he did this. But he could only think of Gen this way now. Alive… and loving him. Whether it was a friend or more, Yoshimori didn't care. Just that he was there. Right now. In his bedroom, under his covers, and _touching_ him.

It was the only way to forget… he was gone.

Gen's cat-like eyes glistened in the moonlit room as he looked down at Yoshimori. Both were already stripped down, but Gen's gaze made Yoshimori feel as if he was clothed in warmth. Yoshimori reached up with his marked hand and touched his friend's cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. "Gen…" He whispered. The other hushed him, and inclined his head down to kiss the boy on the lips gently. Yoshimori's eyes teared up as he kissed the other back, feeling his warmth, his heart beat, the sweat start to bead down his body. He moaned with sadness yet pleasure as he was being felt up by his Gen. Those rough hands of his made him melt, made him shiver. But he returned the favor and traced Gen's dragon tattoo on the boy's torso. The pale skin against Gen's dark complexion seemed just perfect.

Gen moved down to kiss Yoshimori's neck and collarbone, making the smaller boy groan under him. Yoshimori wrapped his legs around Gen's waist to pull him closer, wanting to be as close to him as he could. And there was a way… and though Yoshimori would never agree to it normally, this was _Gen_. Gen was his special friend. A special friend he longed for.

"Gen, please…" He whispered softly into the other's ear. He needed him now, or he was going to loose it. Tears already spilled out as a sign that it was time. Gen nodded and lowered himself to Yoshimori's rear. It was always the first time.

Sliding a roughened finger inside the puckered hole belonging to the heir, said heir let out a loud gasp. He arched his back and gripped Gen's right arm. His other hand was brought to the side of his head, his fingers gracefully held open as Gen's own free hand snuck in to hold it tightly. Yoshimori took that hand and pressed it to his lips, and kissed it. He held it there as the finger inside him hooked and hit that sweet spot. The boy cried out and his features brightened with a red tint. He was in bliss, and so was Gen. Gen was just as aroused as the other was, and soon he couldn't wait anymore.

They would never face away from each other. Yoshimori was always stomach up or sitting in his lap. He always had to see his face. As did Gen. So now Gen hoisted Yoshimori's legs high and over his broad shoulders, and placed himself at the readied hole, and then thrusted inside without a moments delay. Yoshimori's kekkai nearly broke again from his shrill voice, so he brought Gen down to hug him close. Each thrust hit that spot, causing Yoshimori's world to swirl with stars. The tears were let out, he sobbed in pleasure, and his heart throbbed with his love for his friend. Gen thrusted deeper, huffing by Yoshimori's ear, kissing the boy's neck again and sucking too. His sharp teeth. all the while, grazing the skin. But Yoshimori loved it. He was not afraid of Gen. He never had been. And the passion now, he'd never forget.

Moments later, the bliss caused Yoshimori's vision to go blank, caused Gen to bite down on his shoulder, and ribbons of pearly white were released onto both their stomachs as Yoshimori reached his climax, screaming his lover's name. The high lasted a few more minutes so Gen could finish, and then they locked eyes one more time.  
>"Gen… I love-" And then he was gone.<p>

And then, Yoshimori was alone; In his room, his last kekkai shattering around him. The pool of his release stained his stomach and leaked down to his mat. He was alone with only the moonlight making his empty room glow.

Yoshimori's tears of pleasure became bitter. The bitterness went to his throat. And then the worst; the bitterness went to his heart. It hit him like a knife, no worse. Like a burning fire stabbing him poison. He smashed a hand to his face, trying to hold in the tears, gritting his teeth and trembling from the effort. But it was all in vain…

"K-Ket…." He stuttered, sobbing once, then held his fingers up in his famous poise. "Ketsu!" He gasped out, and the kekkai formed around him. Then, with the last of his energy, Yoshimori slammed his fists into his mat, and screamed one last time before he collapsed in exhaustion.  
>"GEEEEEEN! WHYY!"<p>

The kekkai broke for the last time that night.


End file.
